The present invention relates to techniques, including a method, and system, for processing audio, motion, ultra wide band (“UWB”) and frequency modulated continuous wave (“FMCW”) signals using a plurality of antenna array, and other conditions and events. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus using multi-core processors and artificial intelligence processes. Merely by way of examples, various applications can include daily life, and others. Hardware applications can including a stand alone housing, a cable television box, a gaming box, a display device and related box, a robot, a hub, or other apparatus.
In an example, the present invention provides a system and method for monitoring human activity. The system has a stand alone housing, which has a processing platform, an artificial intelligence module, and a plurality of sensing devices, including rf sensors, audio sensors, and motion sensors, each of which communicates information to the artificial intelligence module for processing.
Various conventional techniques exist for monitoring people within a home or building environment. Such techniques include use of cameras to view a person. Other techniques include a pendant or other sensing device that is placed on the person to monitor his/her movement. Examples include Personal Emergency Response Systems (PERS) devices such as LifeAlert® and Philips® LifeLine—each of which are just panic buttons for seniors to press in case of an emergency. Unfortunately, all of these techniques have limitations. That is, each of these techniques fails to provide a reliable and high quality signal to accurately detect a fall or other life activity of the person being monitored. Many people often forget to wear the pendant or a power source for the pendant runs out. Also, elderly people do not want to look like they are old so often times, elderly people do not wear the pendant.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for identifying and monitoring a person is highly desirable.